


Love Sick

by GayAlley



Category: June and Anh, Real life ship - Fandom
Genre: Don't Kill Me, F/F, I am partly proud I guess, also first ever fic lol, forgive my sinner soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAlley/pseuds/GayAlley
Summary: Anh was sick and June was being a loving wife and Nat being such a perfect daughter she was.





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spymaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/gifts), [natywgnat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natywgnat/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first ever fic, plz excuse if I was too ambitious in building your characters but it was fun and I really enjoy writing this fic, it was fun and I hope you guys enjoy it as much I did writing it and yeah.. no more holding you guys back.. Read!

“Eat up.” June said with seriousness and faintly worriness in her voice as she ordered Anh to eat her chicken soup. 

Anh was heavily sick, in fact, she couldn’t get out of bed. Anh with a therometer inside her armpit, a moistured tower by cold water on her forehead which was placed by June, Anh’s wife, in order to reduce the heat radiating from Anh. Anh’s face was flustered red, the tiredness was carved in her face, Anh was heavily sick and June couldn’t help but worry.

As the therometer was out, 39 degrees Celcious it measured. June checked and smiled back at Anh.

Anh carefully sipped her soup, she quickly stopped as the heat from the soup as it burnt her tongue, “Ouch.” Anh whispered as her face crunched up while rejecting the soup as she pushed the bowl torwards June. 

“Careful.” June quickly said and held the bowl for Anh, clearly, June was biting back a smile because the adorableness of her wife. “Here let me help.” June said as she sat down on the edge of the bed, carefully not to invade too much space as she held out a spoon full of chicken soup and said “Aaa.” Anh hesitated, she didn’t want to be treated like a child but her stomach was protesting and craving for something other than few glups of water. Signed, Anh opened her mouth wide enough for the spoon to slip through perfectly and she leaned torwards June.

Instead of receiving the spoon in her mouth, she instead had June’s lips touched her, June kissed her, it was gentle, a brushed through, Anh knew her lips were extremely dry, pale and started to have cracks due to her lack of nutritions, she was dehydrated but the feeling of that soft lips with a light natural pink color which casted over June’s lips perfectly, it irritated Anh sometimes of how sexy those pumped, glistering lips were. Those lips, which always caught Anh’s attention, touched hers was the best thing Anh had felt since when her shitty day had started. 

Pulling back and smiling at Anh’s surprised, melted reaction. The lost of contact left Anh felt uneasy, it showed clearly through her face when it faltered. “Now the spoon, babe.” June teased Anh, Anh pouted but opened her mouth anyway. Not looking at June while Anh was chewing pieces of vegetables and chickens cotained in the soup, Anh muttered “You shouldn’t kiss me, you can catch the virus, you know?” June leaned forwards with a smirk on her face and confidentally said “Babe, I don’t get sick” as she quirked her left eyebrow up, June was being cocky and stubborn to Anh which Anh finds very charming but it just made Anh frustrated right now.

“Fine. Then don’t blame anyone when you get sick and I won’t take care of you.” Anh looked at June directly in the eyes, Anh was trying to be serious but she knew she couldn’t bring herself to hate or even ignore her quirky, lovely wife despite June’s stubborness and sometimes recklessness. June pressed her lips into a glim line, she was aware of Anh’s well being. Decided to listen to Anh, June sat back straight and quickly scooped another spoon full and carefully slipped it through Anh’s lips. June never found any imperfections from Anh, she couldn’t. Even though, Anh was worned off by tiredness, her eyes were mesmerizing, June found herself lost in them. Lips, those aroused lips Anh possesed was a kill point. June had nipped, devoured them for hours, these erotic thoughts kept on haunting her. Kicked herself out of her fanatsy land and back to the reality where Anh was looking at her with anticipation. _She’s such a puppy_ – June thought and hoping she didn’t just say it out loud.

The morining quickly passed by when Anh finished her food, took some pills for her fever and went straight to sleep. June tugged Anh in bed; the sight of her wife, resting made June at ease yet her heart was aching because Anh was exhausted and June felt hepless; June went to the living room to read books. She couldn’t-wouldn’t leave Anh’s side and the thought of Anh required her help when she wasn’t there just pain her so much, so June determined to lay comfotablely on the sofa while reading her half-read book while keeping an eye out for Anh.

June tiredly opened her eyes, freaked out because she fell to sleep while waiting for Anh to wake up. Quickily glanced at the clock on her phone just to find out it was 2:15 pm. She bolted up and walked straight to Anh. The tired woman was resting, sleeping peacefully and June’s heart skipped a beat as she saw how wonderful it was to see Anh everyday. Carefully lifted the blanket up and slide carefully to her be loved wife, June wrapped a hand around Anh’s stomach, Anh shifted because of sudden contact but then fell back to her sleep. 

Snuggling closer to the tired woman, half of her face was shining as the comforting sun light dancing on her pretty face. The warming sunlight casted the room through the creak from the curtains. The weather was treating them nicely. Anh’s hair had a faintly vanilla smell combined with the surprisingly pleasing weather caused June to doze off again and falling as sleep. A yawn escaped from June’s mouth, June took in a big sniff of her wife’s scent, vaguely vanilla mixed with the chemical smell from the pillow filling June’s nose. Satisfied, June’s eyelids heavened, she murmured “Medicines.. pills… s-soup..taking care of A-“ then she gave up and let the tempting and overwhelming sensation took over. 

Few more hours passes by, the marriage couple wrapped around each other and peacefully slepping. Their legs tangled to each other, their body connected like two perfect puzzles had been placed together. Curves following curves, it was impossible to say these two weren’t meant to be together. Time flies and so these priceless moments will be cheerished till the day death seperated them. After life as they carry on.

It was exact 5.30pm as their daughter walked in. 

“Hello, mommies. I’m home!” She closed the door and anticipated for the reply from one of her mommies yet silence was what she received. Wondering what and where were they doing and didn’t even recognize their beloved daughter just came home. “Don’t tell me that they are f-“ The poor daughter pushed the distrubing idea away and walked to her parents’s bedroom to check. 

She wasn’t expecting to see her mommies squirred to each other and spent their afternoon sleeping, the daughter assumed. A slight sign at her mommies, she looked at them in awe, she adoured how perfect they were. A grin creeped up in the daughter’s face as she walked to the side where June was sleeping and whispered to June’s ears “Mommy Anh is cooking something.” Her words came out vaguely yet June popped up instantly, eyes closed as she said “What?! Where?! I’m hungry! It’s about time, babe!” Then June started to remember Anh was sick so she quickly snapped “What?! Anh is sick! Don’t let her cook!” Nat was laughing at June when she saw how whipped her half-sleep mom was then she stopped after she processed the part in which she had heard Anh was sick and looked into June’s eyes with concern. 

“Mommie Anh is sick?” June was scratching her eyes and sretching in order to wake up, she bluntly replied “Yes, she is” Didn’t wait for June to finish off her sentence, Nat took a glance at Anh over June’s shoulders and said “How bad?” There were few seconds of silence before June openned her mouth. “Not that bad. I’ve been here with her all day. The fever seems to be lessened. She will get better, don’t worry, Nat.” said June as she patted on Nat’s shoulder, Nat was relieved as she carefully sit on the edge of the bed, looking and checking on Anh to see for her own eyes that anh was ok.

They both went out of the room to leave the sick woman resting there as they continued their converstation. 

“Let me cook dinner today. You look tired, mommie.” Nat said as she walked torwards the kitchen and grabbed the apron carefully tied it on and so she did with her hair which transformed into a perfect pony tail. Her look was filled with professionalism and elegancy, Nat’s black, silky hair just added more perfection to her look. June signed, she knew she couldn’t say no and it was a fact that Nat was a better cooker than her. “You can make something simple for dinner and porridge or soup for Anh.” June sat on one of the stools which were placed opposite the kitchen counter. Nat smirked, she turned around with a sharp knife in her hand. Swinging it as she said confidently “You know my definition of simple right?” June laughed as her ridiculously talented daughter, “Yes, dear. Do as you like but also stop swinging that knife, Anh will kill you if she sees you doing that” June warned. Nat simply smiled, nodded and she turned around walking to the fridge to take whatever was left in the fridge to make something.

It wasn’t less than one hour that all the meals were finished, halfway through the cooking, June’s stomach was groaning as all the smells of spices fuming all over the house. June couldn’t bring herself to be tortured anticipaiting for Nat to finish. She walked over to check on her wife which was still comfortably sleeping in bed and being wrapped by a blanket. To June’s surprise, Anh managed to sleep through all the tempting smells. 

June carefully and glently took off the wet tower and placed her hand on Anh’s forehead. As skins contacted with each other, June could feel the abnormal heat from Anh because her sickness. June’s hand was warmed from the contact but she knew the fever had decreased, when she touched Anh’s skin in the morning, June’s hand was burning with the radiating heat which could be felt from distance away.

“Hey, beautiful. Wake up, Nat is home and she made us dinner” June whispered to Anh’s ears as she nudged slightly at her wife’s shoulder. The slight wind from June’s words tickled Anh, she shifted and grunted, clearly she didn’t want to wake up. June smiled and tried again but this time she slurred her words so her hot breath could prickle Anh’s ears. Giving up, Anh smiled as she openned her eyes, her sight was filled with her beloved wife’s face. June’s eyes were soft as she looked at Anh, the world seemed to slow down, they wanted this moment to last for enternity, the look they were exchanging was everything, it conveyed all the love they have for each other, both spoken and unspoken love. They both saw the whole universe in each other’s eyes, it was breathtaking and daunting.

“Are you guys are making out or something?! Come out and eat already!” Nat shouted and interrupted their beyond-speech momment. Breaking eye contact, they smiled, June helped Anh getting up as they walked to the kitchen. Anh was wearing her wife’s ridiculously weird looking pajamas which Anh conveniently wanting to throw it away but June kept on insisting her to keep it because it was warm and very comfortable which to Anh’s surprises, it was indeed warm and comfortable as she was wearing it now when she was sick but the light pink with heart-shaped patterns covered the whole pajamas and the hood had bunny’s ears apparently. Anh didn’t know how to coop with such hideous pajamas but it was the warmest thing Anh could had worn in her entire wardrobe and so did June’s. 

Anh looked on the kitchen counter which was fulled with amazingly looking food, the rankings of cooking in the house were: Anh was the best cooker, seacond was Nat and last was June; but looking at these fantastically well-made dishes from left over ingredients, was such an unexpected momment, Nat has improved a lot, maybe she is better than me even – Anh thought and smiled as she looked proudly at those dishes whose were made by her good-at-everything daughter. After staring and enjoyin the food by eyes, Anh took in a big inhale for the smells to rock her senses and her exhausted body. 

 

June and Anh were sitting in the same side while Nat was sitting on the opposite side of them. Nobody said anything for minutes, instead, there were humming due the heaven taste of the food and chewing sounds as they focus on enjoying their meals. “So what happened?” Nat finally broke the silence with a simple question but left the marriage couple frozen. “We didn’t know what was wrong but apparently your mom just got sick this morning as we woke up.” June replied after exchanging looks with Anh with concerns, they were keeping something from their innocent child. “Was mommie June being a strong top and wore you out last night, mommie Anh?” Nat asked casually as she took a bite at her food but Anh on the other hand, was sipping her porridge but choked on it as she heard Nat’s question. Anh was shocked and moreover surprised at how her daughter knew about her sex life and how casually she just asked that without showing any discomforts, Nat was always the one who got grossed out when her mommies showed any physical affections. “What?! Pfttt… I probably just didn’t get much sleep these days. June would never do that.” Anh scoffed and forced a smile at the very innaccurate thought, she glanced over June to search for her help. Anh didn’t expect to see that devilish, playful smirk and June’s eyes darken with thoughts. Anh didn’t expect to see this June when they were dinning espeacially when Nat was here, June only looked at her like that when they were it private but June’s dark thoughts were gone, it was just a momment, a slight unnoticable second before June laughed and backed up Anh.

They finished dinner, June and Nat were cleaning the dishes while Anh was picking a movie and lying on a couch with a blanket waiting for her wife and daughter to finish cleaning. Anh chose Mulan finally after scrolling up and down all the movie options which were listeted on the TV. 

The three happily sitting on the couch watching Mulan which was their favorite Disney movie of all time. There was no doubts that June was in the middle, Nat was on June’s left and Anh was on June’s right. Ten minutes in, Nat was focussing on the movie even though it must had been million of times watching Mulan. On the other hand, June and Anh had moved closer, the changes were unnoticable, they only shifted centimeters closer to each other because they were craving for the warmth of their partners and comforts. Five more minutes had passed, the married couple were cuddling, entagled to each other. June’s arms wrapped Anh’s neck, legs were pilling up together and their body touched. The warmth mixed with the sweet scents a calmed and addicting sensation, overfilled with satisfaction and love, soon sleepiness had creeped up on them again and putting the couple to sleep.

“Hey! This is my favorite part!” Nat said excitedly almost too loud which made her realized that she was the only one who was awake and appreciating the movie. A sign escaped her mouth as she looked over the sleeping couple, she smiled at how adorable and happy their mommies were. Turning off the TV and walking torwards to June and Anh’s room, Nat grabbed enormous and extremely warm blanket and returned to the living room. Carefully rearranging June and Anh’s cuddling position, after being shifted, June’s arm wrapped around Anh’s stomach and her back agaisnt the couch, Anh lied pleasantly in June’s embracement. As Nat placed the blanket on them and started tugging, a slight grunt from Anh as she turned herself to face June unconsciously, finished tugging, she carefully lifted each head onto a pillow. 

Observing them like a hawk to find out if she had missed something or not, after a few mintutes, Nat nodded and left to her room.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Something caused Anh to wake up but what she saw left her in awe, she knew how beautiful her wife was, in fact, she complimented on her wife’s look almost everyday but this sight just caught her off guard. It was early in the morning, the momment was casted by stripes of light golden rays. June’s sophisticated, delicating face with her long, black eyelashes and her hazy brown hair which was polished and sharpened with those golden rays of sunlight in a room which was still filled with pitch black color at corners which hadn’t come in contact with the light. Taking awhile for Anh to snap out of the addicting yet so surreal it must had been a hallucination of a deadly attractive looking lady which sent shiver down Anh’s spines as it had dawned upon her how much more of June’s beauty that she hadn’t noticed before. 

“Hey.” Anh said, the word came out thick and low with her hoarse morning voice. Anh gently moved the loc out of June’s face and smiled. June openned her eyes, they sparkled when they saw the familiar face which was the only face she wanted to see and spent time with every morning for the rest of her life. June leant in for a kiss, it was the usual but Anh backed up with a smirk, “Pay back.” Anh quickly said and still smirking with a challenging look. June ducked her head down, there was hint of dissapontment which led Anh’s smile faltered as she checked up on her wife. Anh’s naïve had her to be pinned down by her wife within millisecond, June smiled, her hands pinned Anh’s down on the bed, June was sitting ontop of Anh though she lowered her head in close proximity with Anh’s. “You can’t win, you know? Now, can I may have my morning kiss?” June said, her forehead was on Anh’s forehead, her eyes showed how much she wanted the kiss, she had been starving for it. June was going to say something, maybe a more gentle purposal to the kiss but she didn’t have a chance to open her mouth as Anh closed the gap between them and gave June a slow yet pationate kiss. June smiled to the kiss, she broke off and whispered: “I love you” “I love you, too” Anh said as she pulled June down as she deepened the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? You can scream at me on Twitter haha. Now I will go and die


End file.
